Rainbow Connection
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Me, Pinkguin, and 20 other newsie fans go into the movie where chaos happens as they meet the newsies. It’s so long and complexed, it’s hard to write a scenario of it. But this is my all-time fave, very special fic of mine.
1. Pinkguin Power!

Rainbow Connection   
by Coneflower Adams   
  
  
This is a very special fic to me. It was my first comedy where I realized I could actually do something crazy, and it marks a time of a beginning and end of an era on the Newsies Mailing List. Even though it's a comedy, the ending is sorta bittersweet. All the listees belong to themselves. Me, CoRny, and Pinkguin belong to me. It starts off a little slow b/c I'm introducing the characters. Hope you people in enjoy this!   
  
***   
  
Everyone thought I was crazy…….to be such a fanatic of a movie I like to call Newsies! I could watch it over and over and over and over…ya get the pic! Oh, how much I wanted to be there in the movie. So, I started devising a way to go through the television into the movie. Crazy? I didn't think so.   
  
With my partner in crime, Pinkguin, at my side, we finished the project in an hour. Pinkguin knows a lot about electronic stuff ;*) I had just finished my provoking newsie thought of the day.   
  
"And, that's why I think Denton is Medda in disguise…" I clicked sent.   
  
Pinkguin tugged on my sleeve. I looked at him proudly when I saw our machine was done. "We did it! Now, it has to be tested." Pinkguin nodded at me and fired the machine up. Apparently, by the way he was acting, he wasn't going with me.   
  
"You're not coming with me?" He shook his head. I sighed frustrated and walked over to the television. "I'm ready, Pinkguin!" I took one last look at my room - my pics of Mush, pics of Jason Marsden ((he's not related to Newsies)), Pinkguin, and of course, my family pics.   
  
Pinkguin wobbles over to the switch, opened it, and flicked it on. I was sent flying through space, stars, and newsie hats? I landed smack on my rear in what looked like Central Park. I regained my bearings and peered around. Yep, it was Cetral Park……in 1899!!!   
  
"I did it!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, throwing my arms up in the air. I received strange stares from people around me. I slowly lowered my arms and snickered to myself.   
  
"Are you okay?" I heard someone ask behind me. I turned my head to see….him!! My Mushie baby was standing there. Right in front of me! I couldn't say anything after that. I totally forgot about my stupid machine working and just stared blankly at him, my mouth catching flies.   
  
"Are ya aw roight, miss?" I finally nodded my head, spitting out a fly that had flown in my mouth. This was too much! "Here let me help ya up." Mush stuck out his hand and I grabbed it. Boy, was I loving this! "Ya sure ya aw roight?" he asked again.   
  
"Uh…huh" came out of my mouth.   
  
"Okay, I was jist checkin'." He looked down at my hand. "You can let go now." I looked down. Opps…I was still attached to him. I dropped my hand very hesitantly and just stood there. "Bye, miss."   
  
He walked off and I couldn't even say anything to him. No fair! I had been paralyzed by the powers of Mush. I watched my Mushie baby disappear into the crowd of people on the walk way.   
  
"I have to go after him." I started running but stopped. "But, I want all the people on the list to come here." I thought for a moment. "Naw, who cares." I stopped myself. "But, they deserve to come. They are my friends for goodness sake." My conscience was wresting with me. I sat down on the grass again, and stared out in the direction where Mush had gone.   
  
"I'll be back my dear Mush. Then, we can be together forever." I let out an wicked laugh, and got even more really odd stares from passer-byers.   
  
I stood up and crawled into a bush where no one could see me. I uttered the words "Pinkguin Power" to get me home. A minute later, I fell smack on my rear on my room floor. Pinkguin giggled behind his flipper. I glared at him and he stopped.   
  
"So, how long was I gone?" I asked him. He pointed at the clock. "I wasn't even gone for a second! Whoa! I'm gonna have to do that again. Ya think I could take along some friends?" Pinkguin nodded. "Great! Now, I have to tell everyone."   
  
I sat at my computer and began to email people on my list. "Guys, you'll never believe where I have been!"   
  
***   
  
The next day, I had everyone in an uproar about going into the past! Pinkguin was working frantically to get all that electrical stuff ready. By lunch, Pinkguin was done and everyone who was going was ready.   
  
"Are you guys set to go?" I asked in the chat room. Everyone replied 'yep'. I grinned. This was going to the coolest thing in the world. "Pinkguin, it is time." ((I said it like Rafiki)) I stood in a dramatic stance in front of the television.   
  
Pinkguin hit the button and I was sent flying through space again. When I landed, once more in Central Park, I looked around to see about twenty girls on the ground.   
  
"It worked - again!!!" I shouted. I jumped up and spotted my cousin a few yards away. "Kelly!" I ran to her and helped her up.   
  
"Hey Nina! Whoa! It worked! Now, we don't have to travel a million miles to see each other." The million mile thing was little much, but we do live a long ways away from each other.   
  
"Whatcha goin' by, now?" She hadn't picked out a nickname yet.   
  
"Uh…you can call me Tumbles or Damsel."   
  
I shook my head. "Cool! Damsel, then."   
  
I turned to everyone else. "Heya everybody! Geez, I don't know what to do now. Oooo! Introduce ourselves!" I was sounding a little hyped about then. But, then I saw someone else who was basically the same way. "Clink?"   
  
"Yeah, it's me!" she shouted. "What gave me away?"   
  
Uh……I noticed her back pack full of surge and pixi sticks. Wow! She stocked up. I shrugged. "Just a guess. Okee! Everyone else!"   
  
Let's see. There was Raindrop, Mystic , Piper, Magellica, Lily, Filly, West, Owl, Copper, Indie, Pearl, Gypsy, Dice, and…who was that? That girl looked familiar. It was - she turned around - my evil twin, CoRny! How did she escape from the institute? Oh, well. I blew her off.   
  
"Now, what do we do we, dahlings?" Piper asked.   
  
"Let's go look for our guys!!" Lily, all the sudden, yelled.   
  
No one had to think about that suggestion. We all started running around Central Park looking for a newsie, but couldn't find not one! Me,   
  
Damsel, Clink, and West were walking around a bush ((a bush, okay)) when we heard something 'meowing'. We went around the rest of the bush to see Piper meowing.   
  
"Piper, what the heck are you doing?" West asked.   
  
"I'm making cat noises" she replied. "It's my trademark."   
  
Owl, Pearl, and Gypsy walked up behind us.   
  
"I don't think we're gonna find any newsies here" Pearl said, as they stopped.   
  
"That's okay! I don't need a guy anyway. I just wanted to come!" Owl started dancing around in a circle on the grass.   
  
West cocked her head. "Oh, that's useful!"   
  
"Any luck, guys?" Raindrop asked, with Copper, Filly, and Dice with her.   
  
"Nope! No guys. Nothing! We're never going to find them!" Damsel said, pouting.   
  
Copper saw Owl dancing around the park. "Oooo! Can I join you?"   
  
"Yeah!" Copper ran over to Owl and they started dancing around the grass again.   
  
"Wow! I already feel right at home with you guys!" Clink said, throwing her arms around mine and Damsel shoulder. "But, I wanna find Shaker!"   
  
"Okay, someone go find Indie, Mystic, Magellica, and Lily. I think I might know a way to find our guys." I started walking off with some of my posse ((*shrugs* I didn't know what else to call it)). We didn't notice, remember, or particularly care - that CoRny was lurking around. She'd always been a lurker on the list too. I wish I could figure out how she escape from the institute. Maybe, Clink let her out when she was in there. Hmmmm….I feel a conspiracy coming on.   
  
Anyway! Me, Damsel, Clink, West, and Raindrop walked up to a girl selling stuff. She had her own little cart and everything.   
  
"Heya!" I greeted.   
  
"Hi. You wanna buy something?" the girl asked.   
  
"Um…not today. We just want to know where all the newsies are."   
  
"You're looking for the newsies?"   
  
We all nodded our heads, enthusiastically.   
  
"They're all on strike right now."   
  
"What?!" we all shouted. It was true. We had come in the part of the movie where our guys were on strike. We realized that was a good thing 'cause they'd have more time for us than sellin' papes.   
  
"My names Cocoa." I shook the girl's hand.   
  
"Heya, I'm Coneflower. And, this is Damsel, Clink, West, and Raindrop. There's a lot more of us somewhere around here."   
  
"If you want to see the newsies, me and my friend Rags can show you where they are."   
  
"Cool! Let's go then!" I shouted. We all shouted a lot while we were there.   
  
We rounded everyone up. We had to drag Owl and Copper away from their dancing frenzy around the park. All of us followed Cocoa and Rags down streets of Manhattan till we came across The World building where we all became wide eye at seeing our newsie guys there. Right in front of us too. Before I knew it, I was standing alone while my posse had ran off into the crowd to search (and claim) their newsie guy - except for Owl, Pearl, Gypsy.   
  
"So, why aren't you guys going nutball right now like everyone else?" I asked them.   
  
"Because" Owl started. "Us girls with no newsie, have to stick together. Don't we?!"   
  
Pearl and Gypsy shrugged. I shrugged as well and disappeared into the crowd to find my Mushie baby.   
  
Meanwhile…   
  
Pinkguin was fiddling around with the machine. He wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing and sucked himself into the movie as well. Oh, no! Now we can't get back to the year 2000!   



	2. Getting to know you, getting to know a l...

Third Person Perspective   
  
The crowd of newsies were being parted by over a dozen girls walking through them. Some of the boys stared and let out whistles, other's didn't care if girls were there. But, there was an even stronger presence than just a bunch of girls - Spot Conlon pushed his way up to Jack Kelly who was in the front of the crowd nearest to the gates of the distribution center.   
  
"Heya Spot! Whatcha doin' heah? I thought ya got ya own agenda ta follow in Brooklyn?" Jack asked, with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Ise heah ta see fer meself wha's goin' on in da heart a dis strike" Spot replied, with cane in hand feeling the urge to smack people with it.   
  
Raindrop and Indie had been searching the crowd together. They were - very conveniently - looking for Spot and Jack.   
  
"Oh great!" Raindrop exclaimed, realizing something. "What if Spot isn't here in Manhattan? I don't want to be without him."   
  
Indie patted her shoulder. "Don't worry. You're gonna see Spot and we're all gonna find our newsie."   
  
At that moment, they both found Spot and Jack. They're months fell to the ground, literally. They didn't move until someone in the crowd bumped them. That's when they walked very casually over to the two boys.   
  
Jack and Spot were just talking about the strike and stuff when they noticed two girls walk up to them. They turned and faced them.   
  
"Heya!" Jack greeted. "Ya heah ta support us wit dis whole strike goin' on?" Indie shock her head.   
  
Spot looked at Raindrop. He cocked his head at her, strangely. "Ya awroight?" he asked her.   
  
"Yes!" Raindrop replied, suddenly. She realized she had said that very loud, and received a smirk from Spot. "Uh…Yeah! We're here to support you in the strike."   
  
"Dat's great!" Jack shouted, enthusiastically. "Whatcha names?"   
  
"I'm Indie" Indie shock Jack's hand, smiling at him. He smiled right back.   
  
"And, I'm Raindrop" She mainly said it to Spot, but Jack and Indie didn't care.   
  
Spot shock her hand. "Thanks fer comin' out heah an' helpin' us."   
  
Raindrop grinned. "Anytime!"   
  
Mystic, Magellica, and Lily walked through the crowd together. They knew that probably Skittery, Specs, and Dutchy would be hanging around each other. The girl trio came upon the boy trio in an instant.   
  
"Oh my goodness! There they are!" Lily informed them of something they already knew. "Let's go over there and say hi."   
  
Mystic frowned. "We just can't go over to up to them and say hi."   
  
"Yes we can" Magellica said, pulling on Mystic's arm. "We'll just tell them we're here for the strike."   
  
"Which we basically are." Lily shrugged.   
  
Mystic sighed than took a second look at Skittery. "He is so gorgeous. Okay! Let's go!"   
  
They went over to the trio who was just standing around talking. They all grinned when they saw three girls coming up to them.   
  
"Heya! We're here for the cute guys!" Lily said. Magellica kicked here. "I mean…strike!" Lily added, almost drooling.   
  
"Will you please excuse my friend. She gets a little brainless sometimes."   
  
"Dat's okay. Don't we all" Dutchy remarked, looking over at Lily. "Heya! Ise Dutchy."   
  
"Ise Specs."   
  
"Ise Skittery."   
  
"Hi, I'm Magellica, and this is Lily and Mystic." They shock hands.   
  
"Spoon!" Lily yelled out. They all looked at her.   
  
"Spoon?" Dutchy asked, confused.   
  
Lily realized what she had just done. "Opps….sorry. I sometimes say 'spoon' when I get excited."   
  
"Really?!" Dutchy asked, excited. "I do too!"   
  
"Whoa! That only happens in one and a million." The two walked off together.   
  
"What 'bout you?" Magellica turned to see Specs talking to her. "Do ya say any strange things when excited?"   
  
Magellica blushed. "No. Do you?"   
  
Specs shook his head. "Naw. Ya wanna go fer a walk?"   
  
"Sure!" Magellica took Specs's arm and they walked off as well - leaving Skittery and Mystic to themselves. They were quiet for a while just glancing at each other till Skittery spoke.   
  
"Mystic, roight?" he asked.   
  
She smiled. "Yeah."   
  
Skittery scratched his chin nervously. "Uh…ya live in Manhattan?"   
  
"Um…." Mystic thought for a moment, trying to think of something to say. "Yeah….yeah….I do. And, so do my two friends who just walked off with you're two friends. Leaving us to our lonesomes."   
  
"Wese not alone. We got each othah ta keep company." He backed off. "Unless ya got othah stuff ta do."   
  
Mystic finally looked him straight in the face, catching his eye. "No. I have absolutely nothing better to do."   
  
Skittery shrugged. "Ya wanna go fer a walk in da park?"   
  
Mystic smiled even bigger. "I'd love too!"   
  
Copper was all by herself in the crowd. She'd gotten separated from the rest of the gang. She wasn't really looking for anyone in particular when someone picked her out.   
  
"Are you lost?" she heard a voice ask her.   
  
Copper turned to see Davey standing there. She gulped, and knew that she was glad he had found her.   
  
"Are you lost?" Davey asked again.   
  
"Uh….no. I'm just…" Copper looked around at everyone, searching her brain for something to say. "….striking! Like the rest of us newsies."   
  
Davey raised an eyebrow. "You're a newsie?"   
  
"Yep!" she replied quickly.   
  
Davey folded his arms and smirked. "What's the first rule of being a newsie then?"   
  
Copper mirrored his smirk. "Headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes."   
  
"You are a newsie! I'm sorry for not believing you."   
  
Copper shrugged. "That's okay."   
  
Damsel and Clink were searching the crowd together. Clink clinched her back pack of pixi sticks and surge tightly. No one was to have any but her! Damsel suddenly saw Kid Blink. She started bouncing up and down.   
  
"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It's Blink! It's Blink!" She shouted it so loud, Blink heard her. He ran up to Damsel and Clink, worried.   
  
"Is something wrong ladies?" he asked.   
  
Damsel was stunned that he was right in front of her. She reached out - without thinking - and touched his cheek. Blink just looked at her funny.   
  
"Are ya okay? 'Cause if ya need a doctor 'er something…."   
  
"No! She doesn't need a doctor. Damsel is just a little….shell shocked." Clink said, trying to think of a word.   
  
"Damsel" he said, giving her a warm smile. "Dat's a pretty name fer a pretty goil."   
  
Damsel blushed. "Thank you" she said, flirting a little. Blink grasped her hand and kissed it which made her blush even more.   
  
"You turn a pretty shade red" he told her.   
  
"Thank you" was all that came out her mouth again. It was like she had turned into a broken record.   
  
Clink was peering around the crowd, not even paying attention to the two who were making fools of themselves. She somehow caught sight of her "nameless" newsie. She shrieked, and started running toward him - jumping right into his arms, almost knocking him over. It took a while before her nameless newsie regained his bearings.   
  
"Heya Shakes!" Clink shouted at him.   
  
The boy looked at her like she was crazy - which she is. "How ya know me name?"   
  
He dropped her as Clink fell into shock herself. "Your name is really Shakes?"   
  
"Yeah! It's Shaker, but me best friends call me Shakes. I guess ya onna me best friends den."   
  
Clink shook her head. "Oh, yeah! I'll be anything ya want me to be as long as I get to hang around you!"   
  
"Sure ya can hang 'round me! I like it bettah when a goil approaches me foist. 'Cause Ise a little shy. Now, wha's your name?"   
  
"Maria, but you can call me Clink."   
  
"Okay, Clink. Ya wanna go ovah dere?" Shakes pointed somewhere in the crowd where Clink couldn't see.   
  
"Okay!" They started walked over 'there'.   
  
"Wha's in da bag?" Shakes asked, curiously.   
  
"Oh, pixi sticks and surge. It's really fun when ya mix the two together!"   
  
"Wha' is pixi sticks an' surge?" Shakes looked dazed now.   
  
Clink grinned. "You'll learn soon enough."   
  
Dice and Piper were casually walking backwards in the crowd when they ran into something. They both turned around quickly. Snoddy and   
  
Bumlets turned around after feeling something bump into them. They saw two girls and stared at them. Dice and Piper stared right back.   
  
"Hi" Dice said, kind of shy.   
  
"Hi" Bumlets said, back to her.   
  
"Sorry we bumped into you. We weren't watching where we were going." Dice explained, trying not to appear nervous, although hardly anything ever fazed her.   
  
"I'm Dice and this is…."   
  
"Piper. Hi dahlings" Piper stopped Dice in mid-sentence.   
  
"Ise Bumlets an' dis is me pal Snoddy." Snoddy was just standing there, shyly. He didn't look like he was going to move his mouth no matter what.   
  
"Snoddy-cakes, that is such a different name! Where'd ya get it?"   
  
Snoddy looked at Piper with a blank expression. "It's me last name." He finally said.   
  
"HE CAN TALK!" Piper yelled, scaring basically the three people around her.   
  
Snoddy all the sudden grinned. He felt almost at ease with this girl he just met. "Of coise, I can tawk. I see youse can too. Very loud. Ya wanna meet anudder onna me pals, Pie Eater? He's around heah somewhere."   
  
"That's sounds peachy, Snoddy-cakes! I'd love to meet Pie Eater."   
  
"Okay." Snoddy offered his arm, and Piper took it, walking off.   
  
Dice and Bumlets smiled at each other. "Ya like ta play stick ball?" Bumlets asked her, he had his usual stick in hand.   
  
Dice thought for a moment about what stick ball was then remembered that it was just like baseball. "I love playing - stick ball! But, I don't have a stick like yours." She pointed to Bumlets stick he was leaning against.   
  
"Dat's awroight! I'll jist let ya borrow mine. C'mon, wese got a little time 'fore we all meet at Tibbys."   
  
Racetrack was standing around shouting at the "scabbahs" who were appearing at the gate of the distribution center. Filly was going through the crowd as she spotted Race. At the same time, West was doing the same. They both came from opposite directions, and met up with Race standing right in the middle of them. After the scabbahs disappeared behind the gates, Race calmed down noticing two girls on each side of him.   
  
"Heya, ya need something?" he asked both.   
  
"Racetrack" Filly murmured, mostly to herself, but Race heard her.   
  
"Yeah, dat's me. Why?" He cocked his head.   
  
"We're hear to beat those scabbahs' heads in" West proclaimed.   
  
Race grinned, and nodded. "I like da way ya think. Whatcha name?"   
  
West stared at him, smiling proudly at his comment. "West."   
  
"Good ta meetcha West." He shook her hand than turned to Filly. "Wha's your name?"   
  
Filly gulped down her nervousness. "Filly." He shook her hand as well.   
  
"If yas heah ta strike, youse can stick by me - since ya already know me name an' all. Ya know anyone else heah?"   
  
"Uh…." Filly thought for a second, but West answered his question.   
  
"Yeah, all our friends are here ta strike too."   
  
"So, youse an' ya friends are heah ta strike an' ya already know me name - I say wese gonna all gonna get along jist fine."   
  
CoRny lurked through the crowd. She was known for lurking. Actually, she lurked so well, no one knew who she was on the list. Except Coneflower. CoRny was her evil twin, no doubt. She lurked around thinking of a way to slither into the newsieverse. She found her way in when she saw Jake. CoRy knew that Jake was Coneflower's second fave, but they were considered ((in Cone's mind)) friends. She knew she wouldn't be able to get to Mush. Cone probably had mewed him already. Too late for that. So, she went after the second best thing - Jake!   
  
"Hello" she said in her innocent voice, wearing her stupidest smile.   
  
"Hi" Jake said, looking at her strangely. She looked like trouble to him.   
  
"I was wondering if you are a newsie. I'd really like to join the strike. I feel soooo…" she threw all her corny ((no puns intended)) drama class acting into this. "…sorry for you and all the newsies in New York. Oh, I will help in anyway possible." She batted her eyes at him.   
  
Jake stared at her again. She was very 'different'. He shrugged, thinking any help is good. "Okay. Whatevah ya wanna do."   
  
In the mean time - out of the crowd of striking newsies - Owl, Pearl, and Gypsy watched their friends act like idiots ((idiot is a good word in my book!)).   
  
"Y'see what they're doing?" Pearl and Gypsy turned toward her when she spoke.   
  
"What about 'em?" Pearl asked.   
  
"Don't ya see it?! They gettin' all hyped up 'bout gettin' their newsie, but we're gonna have to go back to 2000 after a while."   
  
"But, Coneflower said that time stands still when we come here" Gypsy informed her. They all knew that, but she thought Owl needed some reminding.   
  
"I know that!" Owl replied. "I was just talking. I mean, do you want to go back to 2000?"   
  
Pearl and Gypsy thought for a sec than shook their heads "no".   
  
"Well, then, I guess we're going to have to make sure we don't have to go back."   
  
They were all silent till Pearl broke the silence. "You think they have pizza here? I LOVE pizza especially from Pizza Hut."   
  
Gypsy looked at her. "They don't have Pizza Hut here!"   
  
Pearl slumped. "I know, but I want to go get some pizza."   
  
"Y'know what I would like?" Gypsy said, crossing her arms.   
  
"What?" Owl asked, humoring her.   
  
"A slurpee from 7-11" Gypsy replied.   
  
"Y'see, we all have stuff we're going to miss from the future."   
  
Owl's eyes grew wide. "We can probably go back anytime."   
  
"But, how? Cone didn't tell how to get back." Pearl said, realizing the fact.   
  
Owl's mouth became agape. "Your right. Well!" She stepped forward. "We're just gonna have to go find Cone and ask her how to get back. C'mon girls!"   
  
Back to Cone's Perspective   
  
I hurried frantically through the crowd to find Mush. He was the reason I was here, and I wasn't going to be here without my reason. Whoa! Am I making any sense? Oh, well! I don't care. I had to find my Mushie baby. A sec later, I saw him. He was there right in front of me.   
  
I tried to compose myself, and strolled up to him. "Heya!" I was a little too enthrustically a with my greeting, but he must of not of cared.   
  
When Mush saw that it was me, he grinned and came up to me. "Heya! Whatcha doin' heah? I didn't know I'd see ya again."   
  
"Well, I get around." That didn't sound right. I wanted to smack myself. Things come out of my mouth all wrong, but it must of not of fazed Mush. "Uh….I heard about the strike and came to see how things were going."   
  
Mush frowned, and put his hands in his pocket. "It ain't goin' dat good." I observed that he was wearing his skimpy muscle shirt - as I fondly like to call it! "Wese not doin' too good wit dis strike thing. I wasn' gonna go throw wit it, but Ise loyal ta me pals. I didn't wanna turn against 'em. Dey's da only people I have."   
  
"Yeah, I understand. But, at least you're standing up for something you believe in." I touched his arm. I can't believe I had did that. It was so unconscience. "And, not betraying your friends makes you an even better person than you already are."   
  
Mush smiled. I almost fainted from looking at him. "Thanks a lot, an' I don' even know ya."   
  
"Hey, I'm only here to help." I peered around. The crowd was thinning out. Not seeing any of my posse, I turned back to my Mushie baby.   
  
"Ya wanna go eat 'er take a walk 'er something?" he asked, nervously. I guess he must of seen that the crowd was thinning as well.   
  
I smiled, taking his hand which he had offered ((yeah, baby - I was thinking that)), and we walked off to where ever we were going. I didn't care! I had finally got my Mushie baby.   
  
Meanwhile…   
  
Pinkguin had regained his bearings and was wobbling around Central Park. He was getting some odd stares, but no one bothered to ask. He wobbles along the walk way, waving his flipper at little kids. Pinkguin loves little kids. They like to squeeze him because he's so round. Pinkguin knew that he had to find Coneflower. He was determined to, but something stopped him.   
  
"Hey you!" a voice came from behind him.   
  
Pinkguin spun around and innocently pointed to himself.   
  
"Yeah, you!" The mean looking police man stepped up to the very short Pinkguin. "What are you doing here?"   
  
Pinkguin shrugged. He didn't know what to do.   
  
"Well, ya not suppose to be here in Central Park. Why are you here?"   
  
Pinkguin shrugged again.   
  
The police officer was getting mad. "Fine! If ya won't answer me, then I'll have to take you in." The mean police man grabbed Pinkguin and dragged him to the police station by his little red sweater :*(   



	3. Stuck!

3rd Person Perspective   
  
Owl, Gypsy, and Pearl strolled on the streets of Manhattan. They had no clue where they were, where they were going, or anything.   
  
Everyone else had disappeared, but the trio was only looking for Cone. The so-called leader ((because she got everyone there)) was no where to be found. Gypsy sat down on a curb frustrated, and started yapping like a puppy.   
  
"We're never going to find Cone or anyone else from the list. It's like they disappeared. And, we can't find any newsie either to help us" she said, pouting.   
  
Pearl sat down next to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find everyone. There just around here somewhere."   
  
Owl snorted. "I can't believe they dropped us like a newborn giraffe. Ker-plop!" She, too, sat down on the curb, folding her arms. They were all quiet for a while till Owl got an idea, "Hey! You guys maybe we should ask for directions."   
  
Pearl and Gypsy looked at her. "To where though?" they both asked.   
  
Owl shrugged. "This is the movie set right?" They shook their heads. "Then, lets ask someone where Irving Hall is!"   
  
"Good idea" Gypsy said.   
  
Pearl nodded. "We can visit Medda."   
  
"Yeah, now lets….." Owl cut off short when she saw the strangest sight, but it really wasn't that strange to her. She pointed across the street. "Isn't that a penguin?"   
  
Gypsy and Pearl peered over there. They saw a police officer dragging a helpless looking penguin.   
  
"That's not a penguin! That's Cone's pinkguin!" Pearl shouted, standing up. Owl and Gypsy stood up as well.   
  
"He looks so sad. Maybe we should help him" Gypsy suggested, seeing the pitiful face Pinkguin was giving.   
  
"C'mon, girls" Owl said, leading them over to the police officer. They stepped in front of him gallantly, and the officer came to a halt.   
  
"Get out of my way, hoodlums!" he ordered, giving them an evil eye.   
  
Owl stood her ground and crossed her arms. "I don't think so. Not until you let that pinkguin go."   
  
The officer was getting angry with these kids. Who did they think they were? He thought. "If you don't move, I'll have to bring you in too."   
  
"We're not leaving without that pinkguin," Owl pointed to Pinkguin, who was looking a little more hopeful now.   
  
"That's it! I've had it!" The police officer was fixing to strike at the girls with his club when a boy ran up and caught the officer's arm in mid air.   
  
"Get outta heah!" he shouted, trying his best to hold the bigger man down. The officer let go of Pinkguin. Pearl and Gypsy helped him get away while Owl stayed there to help this boy who she finally recognized as Pie Eater.   
  
"Didn't I tell ya ta get outta heah!" he yelled at her. Owl just shrugged, than walked around the officer - oh so calmly - and kicked him in the back of the knee. The officer fell to the ground. Owl grinned at Pie, who was shaking his head.   
  
"Well, aren't you comin'?" she asked him, ready to run off.   
  
Pie Eater snapped back into reality, and ran off with Owl to the alleyway where Pearl, Gypsy, and Pinkguin were. They all leaned against the building, resting. Pie Eater looked over all who was present. He saw three girls and - a penguin? He shock his head - Ise seen strange, but not dat strange.   
  
"Thanks for saving us, Pie" Owl said, slapping him on the back.   
  
Pie looked at her dazed, and cocked his head. "How do ya know me name?"   
  
Pearl and Gypsy throw Owl a look. She cringed. "Uh……I heard of ya." It sounded more like a question than a statement though.   
  
Pie Eater just cocked his head, and wore an awkward expression. "Okay."   
  
"Um…Pie…" Pearl said. "Can you show us to the Newsboys Lodging House, or Irving Hall, or someplace where we can find newsies?"   
  
Pie thought it out for a moment - should I help them or not? He came to a conclusion that they must be new in town and working for some kind of circus. "Yeah, sure, why not? Follow me." He started walking off down the alleyway with the girls and Pinkguin following.   
  
"Hey, thanks a lot, Pie!" Owl exclaimed, slapping him on the back again. He grimaced and shrugged it off. "Me names Owl, and this is Pearl, Gypsy, and Pinkguin."   
  
"Pinkguin?" Pie asked, an eyebrow raised.   
  
"Yeah, he belongs to…." Owl scratched her head. "…a friend a ours."   
  
"Which we just happen to be looking for" Gypsy included, stepping up to the side of Pie.   
  
Pearl did the same. "Yeah, she might be with Mush."   
  
"Ya know Mush?" Pie asked, curious about who in the world these girls were.   
  
"Uh……" Pearl stuttered. "We only know him through our friend."   
  
Pie smiled. "Oh, all right." He suddenly stopped, and glanced up. "Here is da lodgin' house."   
  
Cone's perspective   
  
Me and Mush walked in silence for a while through Central Park. I noticed he keep glancing over at me, and every time he'd do that, I'd have to keep my giggles inside. But, he noticed my huge grin and said, "Why ya grinnin' so much?"   
  
I just stared at him. "Uh…no reason. Can't I be happy for no reason?"   
  
Mush shrugged. "Yeah, the guys say I'm happy all the time for no reason too."   
  
"Whoa! That's weird!" I exclaimed, sounding like an idiot. Mush laughed. I didn't care though. I laughed right along with him.   
  
We walked for a little while till Mush stopped near a bush. He stood there, staring at it. I was a little confused. "What's up?" I asked him.   
  
He turned to me and took my hand. "This is where we first meet." ((What can I say? It was love at first sight!))   
  
"Really?" I asked, surprised. "You can remember that?"   
  
"Sure I can! You're just so…so…" Mush stopped, staring straight into my eyes. I was absolutely frozen. I don't remember what was going through my mind, because it shut down when he started bending down to kiss me.   
  
"Hey Cone!" I heard someone yell my name. I slumped as Mush pulled away. I was an inch from kissing him!!!   
  
"Drat!" I muttered, under my breath. I looked to see who I was fixing to kill. It was Clink and Shaker. "Perfect timing, Clinker!" I looked at her with a deadly expression.   
  
Clink smirked and said, "Your welcome! What's up?"   
  
I shrugged. "Nothing. Just stuff." I gestured a little at Mush, and Clink shook her head.   
  
"So."   
  
I was about to strangle her. "Have ya seen anyone else?" I asked.   
  
"No. You?"   
  
"No. It's like they all just disappeared." Well, actually they did disappear into the city of New York. "Where ya headed too?"   
  
Shaker spoke up. "Wese lookin' fer Jake. Have youse two seen him?" Me and Mush shook our heads no.   
  
"Oh! Shakes told me there's a zoo here. Well, I knew that already, but you know what I'm talking about Cone?"   
  
I nodded. "Yeah. Gonna see the dingoes?"   
  
"Uh huh!" Clink replied quickly, very excited. "That's why we're looking for Jake. He has to come with us!"   
  
"Well, good luck findin' 'im" Mush said, taking my hand. "Wese goin' ta get something to eat. You two don't wanna come 'er anything?"   
  
I know Mush was asking it just to be nice b/c he's such a nice person, but I was hoping he wouldn't ask that. I shook my head 'no', staring at Clink. She got the messege. "Uh…no. We'll see you two later."   
  
"Bye youse two" Shaker said, as he was dragged off by Clink.   
  
We watched them walk off, and Mush turned to me. "Ya ready to go?"   
  
"Sure" I replied.   
  
Just as me and Mush were walking off in what I assumed was the direction to Tibbys, we heard someone yell Mush's name.   
  
"Heya Blink!" Mush shouted, when he saw his friend.   
  
I looked as well, and saw me cuz with him. "Heya Kelly! I mean, Damsel."   
  
"Hi Nina, I mean, Cone. What's up?" Damsel asked, as her and Blink walked up to us together.   
  
"We're just goin' to get something to eat" I replied, shrugging. "Wow! We both found goils today" Blink remarked. "Dis strike thing is givin' us some well earned luck, huh Mush?" Him and Mush playfully punched each other. Me and Damsel just watched at how cute they looked, but got bored when they wouldn't stop.   
  
I turned back to me cuz. "So, what have you and Blink been doing?" I asked, with a smirked.   
  
Damsel blushed. "Nothing. Just walking and talking and that's all."   
  
"Y'know, we should teach the guys the Topsy Turvy dance we made up. Mush could do flips and stuff and Blink can just be his spastic self."   
  
"That would be SO cool! We should do that! Oh, and we could perform it at Medda's!" Damsel's face lit up.   
  
"Great idea, Kell!"   
  
"But wait, how will we do it with no music?"   
  
I patted her on the shoulder. "Leave that up to me."   
  
We turned our attention back to the boys. Their play fighting was coming to an end. They noticed we were staring, and joined us back at our sides.   
  
"Ya ready to go, Cone?" Mush asked, slipping his hand in mine again.   
  
I smiled. "Of course."   
  
"Listen Mush, me and Damsel will catch up wit youse two, K?" Blink said, glancing at Damsel with his cute smile.   
  
"Okay" Mush replied. "Bye."   
  
"Bye, Blink. Bye, Kell." I waved.   
  
"See ya later!" Damsel shouted, as they strolled away.   
  
Me and Mush started walking again. I sighed out loud and received a glance from him. "I wonder who we're going to run into next?" I asked, sarcastically.   
  
I should of keep my mouth shut, b/c just then, we heard someone call our names. I stomped, frustrated. Mush frowned, letting go of my hand, and turning to see who it was. I immediately wrapped myself around his arm. I was getting very tired of the interruptions. If I couldn't be alone with him, I was determined to at least hang onto him.   
  
"Coneflower, dahling, there you are!" I saw Piper walk up with Snoddy. "Mushie-poo, you're here too!"   
  
"Hey Piper" I said, not as enthrusiacstic as I always am.   
  
"Snoddy-cakes, here, has been such a doll and showed me around Manhattan."   
  
"Really! Me and Mush haven't gotten that far. We keep running into peeps we know." I think I was sounding a little angry at that time. For all that time no one showed up, everyone we knew was popping out of the woodworks! I noticed Mush was getting a little antsy as well.   
  
"What have youse two been doin' all day?" Snoddy asked.   
  
I cringed, and bit my tongue from what I wanted to say. "Just walking around with no privacy, and running into peeps we know."   
  
"We was just goin' ta get something ta eat" Mush added.   
  
"We'll join you!" Piper exclaimed.   
  
I slumped. I don't think she was getting the hint. I glanced over at Snoddy. He seemed kinda down about joining our little convoy. I thought really hard for a moment. I thought so hard it was hurting my brain until I got an idea. A light bulb appeared above my head. I switched it off as fast as I could without anyone noticing. HOY! I should of never ordered that 'show your thoughts' thing.   
  
Snoddy turned to Piper, stiffly. "Uh….Piper-dear?"   
  
"Yeah, Snoddy-cakes."   
  
"Uh…we just ate" he said, scratching the back of his head.   
  
Piper cringed. "Meow….forgot. Okay, we'll see you two later." Piper walked off blowing kisses to us. "I love you. I love you." She shouted as Snoddy drug her away.   
  
I turned to Mush, and smirked sarcastically. "Geez, if we went and hide in the North Pole, someone would still find us!" Mush stared at me listlessly. I don't think he understood, but who cares?! I grabbed his hand, and stalked off once again.   
  
We finally made it to Tibbys. I peered in the window to see if anyone we knew was in there. "Coast is clear!" I yelled at Mush, who was somewhere - I don't remember. He ran up to me and opened the door. Awww….such a gentlemen. We took a table in the corner. I didn't want anyone to find us.   
  
"Yay!" I screamed, sitting down - throwing my hands up in the air. "We made it here without anyone finding us!"   
  
Mush grinned. "Yep! We was lucky, I guess."   
  
I pulled him from his seat, and did a happy dance with him. The dancing waiter, Wally, joined in snapping his fingers and getting everyone else into it. But, sadly, our happy dance came to an end. Our stomachs were protesting to go on strike if we didn't feed 'em. So, Mush ordered for us. Our food came in a split second, and we ate just as fast.   
  
I glanced over at Mush after taking the last bite of my hot dog. He was smiling at me. "Why the heck are you looking at me?" Why I asked that, I have no idea. It was a good thing for him to stare at me!   
  
"No, reason" he replied. "Just this." Mush leaned over and wiped some mustard off my chin with a napkin. I blushed when I realized it. "Ya coulda attracted animals wit dat."   
  
I giggled stupidly. It really wasn't funny, but being with Mush was giving me giggle fits. It wasn't good that I get giggle fits. I can't get rid of them. I noticed Mush was leaning closer to me. This was it - the big moment! I was going to kiss him! Well, the moment didn't happen. I spotted ((no puns attached ;)) someone who I particularly didn't like outside the window 'cause I was facin' the window. Mush stopped to see what I was looking at.   
  
"Oh, look! There's Jake!" Mush told me, even though I already knew that. But, it wasn't Jake I was looking at. It was his companion - CoRny! Grrrrrr……   
  
"See that girl?" I asked, pointing to her. Mush shook his head. "That's my evil twin, CoRny. She use to be in an institute, but she must have escaped."   
  
"Is she a threat ta Jake 'er something?"   
  
"You bet she is!" I belted out. "C'mon, we have to get Jake away from her." I grabbed Mush's hand again and took off outside where I stood face to face with CoRny. She throw me an evil grin. Jake was just stand there innocently - looking like the cuddling teddy bear he was. Mush was very…….confused. I was fixing to open my mouth when our little stand off was interrupted.   
  
"Jake!" screamed Clink, running up to Jake and latching onto him. "We finally found ya!"   
  
Jake tried to breathe. "Uh…do I know you?"   
  
Shaker smiled. "No, but ya will."   
  
Clink finally let go of him. "C'mon, we're goin' to the zoo!"   
  
We watched as she loaded up on some pixi sticks and surge, and dragged Shaker and Jake away. I couldn't help but laugh. The startled expression on Jake's face was a classic! But, when I turned back around, CoRny was gone!   
  
"Drat!" I growled, snapping my finger. "She's gone again."   
  
Mush frowned. "Oh, well…maybe you'll see her later."   
  
"Oh, I know I will! She's be lurking around. Just like on the list. At least we got Jake away from her evil clutches."   
  
"Uh…okay." Mush stood there - pockets in hand - listening to me ramble. It was something I did offend. We walked to the lodging house in quiet. I was getting tired and I think Mush was too. The grip of his hand wasn't as tight as usual. Plus, it was getting dark out. He opened the door to the lodging house for me, and we walked in. The first thing I saw was Pinkguin. I winced then looked at the other surroundings. I saw   
  
Owl, Pearl, and Gypsy sitting on Kloppman's desk with Pie Eater leaning against it. I could hear Kloppman grumbling something behind them. They must of told him that almost two dozen girls would be staying there. Good thing they had a second bunk room. *whispers* Mush kinda through that in on the way there.   
  
"Heya guys…what's up?" I really didn't want to know, but I had too.   



	4. Get your tongue out of my mouth, no tell...

Third Person Perspective   
  
Jack and Indie was heading to Medda's from the Newsies Square when Davey walked up with Les and a girl with auburn hair. Jack smiled when he saw him.   
  
"Heya Dave! Heya Les! Who's dis?" he asked, pointing to Copper - who was by Davey's side.   
  
"I should ask you the same question" Davey retorted, gesturing to Indie - who was hanging on Jack's arm.   
  
Copper and Indie grinned at each other. They knew one another, but the guys didn't know that.   
  
Jack smiled. "Dis is Indie. She's heah ta help wit da strike."   
  
"Oh" Davey bluthered. "This is Copper. She's a newsgirl."   
  
Indie laughed. "You are?" she asked, straight to Copper.   
  
"Yeah" Copper replied. "What's wrong with that?"   
  
Indie shrugged. "Nothing at all."   
  
Jack and Davey watched as the two talked. Les started to sneak away, but Davey grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back.   
  
"So, Dave, whatcha want? Something about da strike" Jack asked, offhandedly.   
  
"Oh, uh…no, nothing about the strike. I came by to tell you that I forgot to tell you something today. It's about Sarah" Davey replied. Les started sword fighting with the air.   
  
"Go on…" Jack trailed off. At this time, the guys had caught the interest of Copper and Indie.   
  
"Uh…yesterday we found Sarah ramming herself into a brick wall. We think her brain overloaded when Momma sent her to fetch some lace from the store."   
  
"We threw her in an insane asylum!" Les shouted, a little too hyped sounding and acting very hyperactive as well.   
  
Jack's face lit up. "Hallelujah!" he yelled. He grabbed Indie and started dancing around. She really didn't know what was going on, but she didn't care. Jack Kelly was dancing around with her.   
  
"I thought you would be upset by this? I kind of assumed you liked my sister" Davey said, confused as ever.   
  
Jack stopped dancing around, and became serious. "Ya sure 'bout dat, Davey?"   
  
Davey was still confused, and looked over at Copper for help. She shrugged and didn't say anything. "Okay. Whatever you want. C'mon, Copper. Les!"   
  
Les was now running around in a circle - apparently trying to catch his tail. Davey grabbed him by the collar again.   
  
"Bye Jack. Bye Indie" Davey said, walking off with Copper and Les.   
  
"Bye David!" Jack shouted, with the biggest grin on his face.   
  
~*~   
  
Pulitzer paced around his office. The newsboys were really getting on his nerves. They had been striking for a while now. It seemed like forever to him though.   
  
"I have to stay strong. I have to stay solid" he reassured himself. "I will beat them. I will break them." He walked over to the wall. "I'll breaking you." He started poking it furiously. *poke* *poke* "You shut up! Shut up!" He screamed to no one. He poked the wall some more till his finger hurt. "That hurt my finger. I better not do that anymore. Jonathan!"   
  
The really…uh…bald guy came in at the call of his name. "The world is ending. The world is ending." He fluttered, trying to composed himself. "Yes?"   
  
"Make a note…" Jonathan got out his notepad. "Remind me never to poke the wall. It. Hurts. Poke only newsboys. Got that?"   
  
"Yes sir" Jonathan replied, twittering out the door.   
  
Pulitzer sat down in his fancy chair, and started smoking a cigar.   
  
"Y'know, those could give you lung cancer" a voice came from the doorway.   
  
Pulitzer looked up to see a girl leaning against the door frame. "Who are you? And, why are you in my office?"   
  
"I'll spare you an intro to get right to the point." The girl sauntered into the office, and jumped up on Pulitzer's desk. "I'm CoRny, and I know a way to get rid of the newsies forever."   
  
Pulitzer acted interested. "Do tell." CoRny evilly grinned.   
  
Coneflower's perspective   
  
"So, what's up?" I asked.   
  
"We have a problem" Owl said, pointing to Pinkguin.   
  
I groaned. Why?! I screamed in her head. I glared at Pinkguin. "And, what happen to you?"   
  
Pinkguin lowed his head and wiped a tear.   
  
"Awww…Cone, he said he was sorry" Pearl included.   
  
I looked over at Pearl. "I know he probably did, but Pinkguin…" I turned back to him. "what did you do?"   
  
A few minutes later, Pinkguin explain to me what had happen. He had no idea how he was going to get us back to the year 2000. I didn't know if I wanted to go back 'er not. I didn't know how everyone else felt about that either.   
  
"Well, I have nothing to say" I said, turning away. "Mush, can we go upstairs?"   
  
"Wait!" Owl shouted. "How are we going to get back?"   
  
I shrugged. "I don't know. Ya wanna get back that fast?"   
  
Owl shrugged as well. "I guess not."   
  
Just then, Mystic and Skittery strolled in talking, but stopped when they saw the tension on everyone's faces.   
  
"Uh…wha's wrong?" Skitts asked, meekly.   
  
Mystic saw disgruntled look at my face, and knew something was really wrong b/c I'm hardly ever not happy especially when I'm with Mush.   
  
Then she saw Pinkguin. "Did something happen that all of us should really know about?"   
  
"As a matter of fact, yeah" I replied. "We can't get back to the future. Not just yet."   
  
"The future?" Skitts asked, confused. He peered over at Mystic by his side.   
  
"I'll explain to you later" she said, taking his hand. "Let's go on the roof like we said we were." The two passed by everyone with a 'good to see you', and disappeared upstairs.   
  
"Well, at least someone took that well" Gypsy said, hopping off Kloppman's desk.   
  
Pearl jumped off as well. "Now, what do we do?"   
  
I shrugged. "Hang around. Take Pinkguin for a walk. I'm…going upstairs." With that, I disappeared upstairs with Mush. He was totally dazed, so, I knew I had to explain to him what in the world was going on.   
  
Meanwhile, back to 3rd person perspective   
  
Pearl, Gypsy, and Pie Eater decided to take Cone's suggestion and take Pinkguin for a walk - even though the bulls might be out. They didn't really care. Owl stayed at the lodging house to bug Kloppman with her cynical ways for fun. Pie lead them to the newsie square where the Horace Greenley statue was.   
  
"This is newsie square…wow!" Pearl said, walking up to the statue.   
  
Gypsy teased with a smirk. "Looked bigger in the movie."   
  
"What in the world is this movie thing you girls keep talking about?" Pie asked, getting frustrated with all the secrecy.   
  
"A movie. A moving picture. I thought those have been invented by now?" Pearl asked, thinking back to facts she learned in history class.   
  
Pinkguin stepped in and straightened all the confusion with his charts and graphs that appeared out of no where. After the long learning session, Pie just shrugged and went on with his business. Pinkguin leaned against the statue pedestal to rest. Gypsy and Pearl had strolled over to look at the distribution center.   
  
It was a few more minutes before the sky opened up ((apparently no one saw this happening)), and two figures came flying down from it.   
  
"We're here!" Spot the girl announced.   
  
"We couldn't stay away" Melody yelled.   
  
"Oooo! Horace Greenley!" Spot jumped on the statue and started to dance around it.   
  
Melody ran up to Pinkguin. "Ya need a ride home?" she asked him. Pinkguin nodded. "You're coming with us then!" Melody grabbed   
  
Pinkguin and flow off. "Come on Spot!"   
  
Spot realized Melody was leaving and flow off after her. "Wait! I have to stop by someplace before we go back home!"   
  
Pie Eater, Pearl, and Gypsy witnessed the entire thing, but couldn't believe what was happening.   
  
"Wha' wha' wha' jist happen?" Pie stuttered, pointing to the sky where the two girls and Pinkguin. He started to twitch.   
  
"I think you need a good nights sleep" Pearl told Pie, leading him back to the lodging house.   
  
***   
  
Somewhere in Brooklyn, Spot was just standing around doing nothing when - out of nowhere - a crazy looking girl appeared and jumped onto him. "Aren't you glad that I'm here?" she said before kissing him.   
  
"Spot! We have to get back! Come on!" Melody yelled, grabbing Spot the girl's shirt and tugging her back to non-existence in the newsieverse.   
  
***   
  
Back at the lodging house and a Cone perspective later, I laid on Mush's bed while he eavesdropped on Mystic and Skittery's conversation up on the roof. I watched him sit there by the window, and thought maybe I shouldn't want to leave. This was actually turning out to be a great trip 'er time travel 'er whatever.   
  
Mush turned to me and smirked, "They haven't said anything for about five minutes. I wonder what they're doing?"   
  
I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. "Hmmm……I can't guess" I remarked. "Maybe something we should be doing." Well, I was giving it a try to see if he'd catch on. My luck, he did! Mush pulled me to his side, and was about to kiss me…………when someone walked in. HOY! I was about to die! I peered over at the door to see Pearl and Gypsy leading a very 'out of it' Pie Eater to his bed. "Is he okay?"   
  
"Yeah" Pearl replied.   
  
"He just needs to lie down" Gypsy said, helping Pie to bed.   
  
Pearl walked over to me and Mush. "Um…Pinkguin is gone again. Spot and Melody appeared from no where and took him with them."   
  
I smiled and jumped up and down. "Goody! They got my call from my head. I'll have to send them a thank you." I thought really hard for a moment and spaced out to thank them for helping me. When I came back to reality, everyone was looking at me really dazed. I only smirked and said, "Anything is possible in my world."   
  
A few seconds after I had 'thanked' Spot and Mel through uh……my head ((?)), Cocoa and Rags walked in.   
  
"Heya!" I exclaimed as they walked in.   
  
"Hey!" they both greeted at the same time. "What's going on?" Cocoa asked.   
  
"Oh, just the usual" I shrugged, hanging all over Mush.   
  
"Pinkguin was here but Spot and Mel got him out of the newsieverse and Pie Eater is very 'out of it' right now" Gypsy replied.   
  
Cocoa and Rags just stared at them like they were crazy. There were 2 girls who they didn't really know there. A new girl - meaning me - was hanging all over Mush that they didn't know. Pie Eater was in the corner of the room staring into space with a blank expression.   
  
Rags turned to Cocoa and whispered, "Do you know what a Pinkguin is?"   
  
Cocoa shook her head. "Let's go that way." She grabbed Rags hand and ran out the bunk room.   
  
"Look at the pretty butterfly" Pie said, pointing to something flying in the room.   
  
"No Pie, that's a cock roach" Pearl informed him. She realized what she had said and screamed - running out the room. Gypsy finally realized what it was and run out, screaming.   
  
I was laughing until the roach came flying my way. I jumped into Mush's arms. "Get it away!" Mush crow-bared me off of him and throw a shoe at the flying vermin. That didn't work. The roach came flying after him. He run off, jumping over the bunks and drove under one bunk, trying to hide from it. I was sitting helplessly by the window fixing to jump out. The roach was flying straight at me! *screams* Pie had somehow knew what was happening and grabbed the roach in mid-air. I was impressed.   
  
Pie walked over to me and stuck it in my face. "Ya wanna pet it?"   
  
I gagged and pushed him away. He opened the window and let the roach go. "Goodbye pretty butterfly!"   
  
I went over to the bed Mush had dived under. "You can come out now."   
  
"Uh……" he stuttered.   
  
"It's gone" I reassured him. I helped him out from under the bed. "Y'know, I think that roach was possessed!"   
  
Outside with only 3rd person perspective   
  
Pearl and Gypsy didn't even stop to tell Kloppman and Owl what was wrong. They high tailed it out of the lodging house like there was no tomorrow. They didn't even watch where they were going - just rammed right into something that knocked them flat on their rears.   
  
"Wha' the heck?" Dutchy said, sitting up on the hard ground.   
  
"Something killed me!" Lily screamed, dramatically falling on Dutchy's lap.   
  
Dutchy rolled his eyes. "Dat didn't kill ya, but I'll take advantage of ya dying on me." He attacked belly with a tickle. Lily screamed again and squirmed away.   
  
Pearl and Gypsy were very scared by this and scooted away from them. Gypsy got up helping Pearl up as they spotted Cocoa and Rags go down the street with Cocoa's cart.   
  
"We need to find everyone" Pearl said.   
  
"Maybe they can help us!" Gypsy replied, pointing to Cocoa and Rags.   
  
The two girls ran over to them. "We need your help!" Pearl yelled.   
  
Just then, Race came up the street with West and Filly by his side. They were singing and dancing down the street. Apparently, he had a lot of money in his hand. Race throw his arm around West's shoulder. "Whatcha think I should buy foist?"   
  
"Uh……whatever ya want, I guess" she replied.   
  
"I think I'll buy me two lucky goils something special."   
  
"A car!" Filly all the sudden yelled.   
  
Race stared at her. "A wha'?"   
  
Filly innocently grin. "Nothing. How about a cookie!"   
  
"I'm hungry." West smacked Race on the back. "Buy us dinner."   
  
"You got it, goily!" The trio walked right pass the 'four', not even saying anything.   
  
Meanwhile, somewhere else - Davey was going home. Or at least, he was bring Les home. Copper was still with him, of course. Les had been a big 'distraction' for them. He'd run in front of a few carriages and wagons, almost getting hit. Davey went nuts and started running in a circle all frantic when Les disappeared behind something. When Copper had saw the Brooklyn Bridge close by, she wondered if Davey would become all neurotic if she'd push Les off the Bridge and lie by saying he just went home.   
  
Oh well! They were all headed to the Jacobs apartment anyway. Copper grabbed Davey's arm just to hang on him. Les saw this. "You shouldn't do that! You'll give my brother coodies!"   
  
"Les" Davey said, sternly. "Shut up."   
  
Copper evilly grinned. "Would ya mind, Les, if I did this?" She gave Davey a short kiss on the lips.   
  
He looked shocked at her. "That…that…that…"   
  
"What?" Copper asked.   
  
Davey didn't wasted any time and kissed her for like five minutes really hard and junk. Les was bouncing around going 'ewwww'. He bounced backwards so much he bounced in front of a wagon and was run into the ground. Davey and Copper finally came out of the kiss and he stared at her then fainted b/c it was his first ever being kissed by anyone but his mom….Ha! Ha!   
  
***   
  
Pulitzer and CoRny were peering out the big window of the Word building. He had been waiting for her to tell him the evil plan to get rid of the newsies. The girl was being very stubborn which was apart of CoRny's own evil plan.   
  
"Oh call boy" CoRny shouted in a sing-sang voice.   
  
Jonathan fluttered in. "Yes?"   
  
CoRny smirked at him. "Can I hurt you?"   
  
"Um…" Jonathan wasn't sure. Did he want her to hurt him or not? He wasn't sure, so, he turned to his boss. "Sir, what do you think this young lady should do to me?"   
  
It didn't take Pulitzer long to answer. "Hurt him. Have a great time, girl."   
  
"Yay!" CoRny squeaked, running up to Jonathan and popping him one upside his head.   
  
"Ouch" Jonathan yelled very meekly. CoRny did it again. "Ouch" he said again.   
  
"Hey this is fun! It's kinda like an automatic reaction." She popped him one once more.   
  
"CoRny dear" Pulitzer said. She turned to him. "Would you STOP doing that and tell me the evil plan?!"   
  
"OH! Forgot! All righty then!" Pulitzer sat down in his chair and CoRny did a little tap dance for him on his desk while explaining her evil plan to get rid of the newsies.   
  
After an hour and some take out from the Chinese restaurant down the block, Pulitzer jumped up on his desk and yelled, "That's perfect! You are evil, my dear. Evil I like."   
  
"I know" she replied, coolly. He picked up CoRny and……dropped her.   
  
"Let's start this plan tonight" Pulitzer ran out the room, clicking his heels. CoRny snorted and brushed herself off.   
  
"Oh, if only he knew." She smirked evilly then throw her head back and laughed.   



	5. Some how we'll find it, a rainbow connec...

Coneflower View aka 1st person perspective   
  
After everyone *finally* made it back to the lodging house, we all gather around to watch Kloppman do his elf dance he learned in the old country, "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, de da le de, there are standing in a row…" *smacks head* Wait! That's only in my head. Sorry about that.   
  
*changes modes* Okay, back to the story. So everyone got back to the lodging house like real late. I had been staring at the most beautiful sight - which would be Mush - when a load of water guns sorta fell on top of me. I squeaked out 'help' from under them and Mush dug me out of the pile.   
  
"All right, who ordered water guns from the real world?" I asked, looking around the room. I heard giggling in the washroom and recognized it to be Owl, Gypsy, and Pearl. "And you guys think this is funny?"   
  
They all nodded. "Yeah" Owl replied.   
  
"How'd ya'll know the secret code?" I asked.   
  
Gypsy whispered. "Pinkguin told us."   
  
"Why? We couldn't order anything?" Pearl spoke up.   
  
I smiled. "Naw, you can order anything you want! Let's have a water gun fight!"   
  
Somehow night turned into day in a moment and we were all outside having a water gun fight. Suddenly Mystic and Skittery come strolling out the house. I spotted them and flew up to them.   
  
"EMILY!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed almost running into them.   
  
"Uh Coney, that was my ear" Mystic said, holding her ear.   
  
Skittery scrunched his face at the sight on the street. "What are you doing?"   
  
"We're having a water fight" Mush replied, walking up behind us. I nodded enthusiastically. Mush shot me with his water gun and we went back to playing.   
  
"Heya guys!" Jack shouted from the alley. "Looky heah!"   
  
Everyone went to the alley where there stood one of those cheesy electrical horses that you have to put a quarter into to ride.   
  
"What is that?" Blink asked, confused and dazed and smiling for no reason with Damsel on his shoulders.   
  
"You ride one of those" Indie informed them. Jack hopped on it. It started moving after someone put a quarter in it.   
  
"Ride 'em cowboy!" Jack shouted as the electrical horse moved back and forth.   
  
Everyone started to scoot away at the image, b/c it was scary! But Indie jumped on the back of the horse with Jack and it galloped away into the sunset.   
  
I stood there wondering how that was possible, but Mush walked by with his skimpy muscle shirt soaking wet, so, I could care less about the horse thingy whatever.   
  
"Hey baby" I said in my seductive voice. Mush ran up to me and started talking in French. "I didn't know you could speak French."   
  
He scratched his head. "Me neither."   
  
"Oh well" I shrugged then threw my arms around him. "Kiss me you fool!"   
  
Mush dipped me in Time Square just like that picture from the 1940's with the sailor guy, and we kissed…FINALLY!!!!!!!!! Fireworks could be heard in the distant and everyone stopped in awe as the song "Up Where We Belong" started to play. *snorts* Yeah right! Like that's our song! *laughs hysterically* Mush pulled me up. I was in shock, but it only lasted like a split second until I latched onto him. After about a ten minutes of making out in the middle of the street and everyone had fallen over from exhaustion, something stopped our happy time.   
  
I pushed away. "Mushie baby, I love you."   
  
"I love you too, Cone." We both sighed.   
  
"What about me?!" we all heard a voice come from the shadows. We all looked around to see who said that.   
  
"Jason Marsden!" I exclaimed, bug eyed.   
  
"Yes, it's me Nina." Jason walked up to me.   
  
"But, you're not in Newsies! You can't even sing! You had to have Aaron Lohr here…" I pointed to Mush. "…to sing your part in A Goofy Movie!"   
  
"Who's Aaron Lohr?" Mush asked, confused.   
  
I leaned close to his ear. "No one. I'll explain later." He took that explanation with a confused nod.   
  
"I wanted to marry you, Nina" Jason told us. Everyone gasped. Jason grabbed my hand. I pulled my hand away from him.   
  
"What about me, babe?!"   
  
All eyes fell upon Dean Portman. Everyone gasped again. I stood there with three guys who wanted - me!   
  
"Cone, ya gonna have ta choose which onna us ya want" Mush said.   
  
I looked at all three of their faces. Their beautiful faces! ((technically Mush and Portman have the same face- who cares!)) How was I to choose!!!!!! "Oh the humanity!!!!!!" I screamed, but then my eyes connected with Mush's eyes again and I knew who I wanted.   
  
Portman didn't really care b/c he had a short attention span, and went to go hit on some girls. Jason Marsden just stood there pouting, but was interrupted by Denton who appeared out of no where.   
  
"I know what will make you feel better. How about a big hug from Denton?" Denton flung his arms out.   
  
"I don't think so, dork" Jason said, clenching his teeth.   
  
"Aww…c'mon! One little hug." Denton was inching closer.   
  
"Get your stiff butt away from me!" Jason smacked Denton in the face with his fist knocking him out. A small party appeared on the street as Wisecracks - who somehow got into the newsieverse ((we're still trying to find out how she slipped in…it's a huge conspiracy)) - and sang   
  
"Ding dong, Denton is gone".   
  
Just then, Clink and Shaker ran up to me and Mush. "AHHHHHHHH! He's gone! He's gone!" She was talking so fast we couldn't understand her.   
  
"Wait! Wait!" I said, trying to get her to calm down. "Who's gone?!"   
  
Clink tried to say it, but was too much in hysterics. I turned to Shaker. "Jake got kidnapped."   
  
My mouth fell to the ground. "WHAT?! AHHHHHHHHHH!" I started going into hysterics too. "By who?!?!?!?!"   
  
Shaker couldn't answer, b/c a huge tank came rolling down the street crushing wagons and carriages. The tank stopped a few feet in front of us and guess who popped out? Pulitzer and CoRny evilly laughing.   
  
"Cone! What are we going to do?!" I heard from around the crowd of newsies and listees. I was like too surprised to think especially when I saw Pulitzer in one of those 'hitler' hats ((HOY!)) and CoRny was hanging all over them.   
  
"Y'know" I sputtered. "I think they joined forces which isn't good!"   
  
"Muha ha ha ha ha…" Pulitzer laughed. "I can now destroy all the newsies!"   
  
"Wait, darling, remember…" CoRny elbowed him. Pulitzer thought real hard for a while.   
  
"Oh yeah, forgot, do your…ah, whatever." He started to go back into the tank when he shot back up. "But hurry up! I wanna have my fun."   
  
"Oh shut up!" CoRny kicked him down then evilly laughed again. "Coneflower!"   
  
I stared at my evil twin. "What?"   
  
"I have Jake and I'm going to kill him if you don't give yourself up and become my slave" CoRny explained, picking in her ear.   
  
"Look everyone!" Filly shouted, eating her cookies Race bought her. "It's Jake."   
  
Everyone looked passed the tank to see Jake strolling along the side of the street. Clink screamed, attacked him, and wouldn't let him go.   
  
CoRny sighed in frustration. "Joe dear, did you lock your office when we left?" she shouted into the tank.   
  
"No, why?" he asked, popping up.   
  
"Because of that!" She pointed to the large group gather around Jake trying their best - but not succeeding - to pry Clink off of him.   
  
"Opps…"   
  
"You idiot!" CoRny smacked him up side the head.   
  
"Can I have my fun now?" Pulitzer asked, meekly.   
  
"Yeah, sure, go ahead…imbecile." CoRny went to sulk down in the tank.   
  
"Hey newsies" Pulitzer said in a sing-sang voice. "I'm coming to destroy you now."   
  
"Oh my, a tank!" Lily said, all the sudden noticing the tank. We had no idea how she didn't see it before. "Cool!"   
  
"Not cool!" Dice screeched as the tank started to roll toward them.   
  
"Now what do we do?" Davey cried all girly and stuff. Copper held him.   
  
"It'll be okay. Right Cone?" Copper growled.   
  
I shrugged. "I have no clue."   
  
The tank was being loaded and aimed toward the newsies and listees.   
  
"I got an idea!" Mystic yelled, sarcastically. "Why don't we…run!"   
  
Everyone took off down the street screaming and running and jumping and leaping and flipping and *smack* I know, too many action verbs. The tank started down the street after us…   
  
"I got it!" I said, with my light bulb popping on again. "Quick! Someone eat spinach and turn into Popeye!"   
  
"I'll do that." Mush sucked down a can of spinach, but he didn't really need to b/c his muscles were already so big *hehe*…he was just humoring me b/c I made a bet with West to see which one of our favorite newsies we could get to eat a vegetable. But he was just so good looking with his muscles and all, I latched onto him again so that didn't work.   
  
"Look!" Damsel shouted, pointing into the sky.   
  
"It's a bird!" Blink said.   
  
"It's a plane!" Pearl cried.   
  
"It's…" Gypsy stalled. "Pie Eater?"   
  
"He's come to save us all!" Piper said in a southern accent, then turned to Snoddy. "Did you know he could fly?"   
  
Snoddy shook his head. "Naw, I guess I didn't. Why, ya like guys who can fly?"   
  
Piper laid her head on his shoulder. "Meow, baby, meow."   
  
Pie Eater landed on top the tank and plugged the missile launcher thingy. It fired, but blew up the tank instead. Pulitzer and CoRny went flying in the air, and Pie caught them to bring them to their punishment.   
  
"I'll catch you yet, Cone!" I heard CoRny shout as they disappeared. "I'll get you!!!!!"   
  
Pulitzer grinned at her. "I love when your mad, dear. Kiss me!"   
  
CoRny made a disturbed face. "Ewww…I wouldn't go that far, darling."   
  
CoRny and Pulitzer's punishment was to sit and watch Jonathan get his revenge on them - a fashion show with all of his friends as models. The newsies and listees rejoiced in happiness. I kissed Mush again. Actually all the listees kissed their favorite newsie except Owl, Gypsy, and Pearl who played a game of patty cake with Pie Eater ((after he got back)). Clink ran off again with Shaker and Jake to the zoo so they could live with the dingos. Cocoa and Rags decided they would move as far away from these crazy people as possible. Jack and Indie rode up on the electrical horse after a long ride to Santa Fe and back.   
  
I pulled away from Mush. "This is truly a happy ending, isn't it?"   
  
"It sure is" he smiled and held me in a tight grip where I sighed and watched all my friends and the newsies be happy…the way it was suppose to be.   
  
That's when we all joined in song in the middle of the street. "Somehow we'll make it, a rainbow connection, the lovers, the dreamers, and us…la da da de…" …And we lives happily ever after!   
  
The End   
  
*Pinkguin peeks over my shoulder then whispers in my ear* I know we all didn't live happily ever after, but that's how I want to remember all of us together. *tears up, Pinkguin hugs me* Thanks, Pinkguin. I know things aren't that bad, but our era was over a while back. I wish it could of never ended, but things change. I wrote this so people will remember the happy times. *Pinkguin nods in understanding* Thanks for never leaving me. I love you. *hugs Pinkguin again then looks at the finish product that is "Rainbow Connection"* I love all you guys too, thanks for making me happy.   
  



End file.
